Carbonating systems for the purposes described and known in the art generally, comprise a combining part in which the carbon dioxide and the liquid are initially combined and an in-line mixing part connected with the combining part and provided with turbulence inducing formations for increasing the intensity with which the gas phase is dispersed in the liquid.
In such systems, the fluid, e.g. carbon dioxide, is injected into the liquid, especially a beverage, and the mixture which thus results is subjected to intensive mixing in the subsequent in-line mixing part or mixer of the device.
A drawback of such devices is that the carbonizing effect of any particular apparatus of this type is only satisfactory for a predetermined throughput. With other throughputs, especially increased throughputs, the degree of carbonization or carbonation may be unsatisfactory. In systems used in bottling or filling installations, a wide range of throughputs may be desired and for this purpose, earlier systems having an in-line mixing part downstream of the combining part having not proved to be satisfactory. It is either necessary to replace the apparatus with another design for the different throughputs or to provide some sort of buffer system downstream of the carbonizing system, thereby drastically increasing the cost.